The Velvet Lady
by AssheeLouise
Summary: Duo and Heero own a pub called The Velvet Lady. Relena is their new waitress along with Hilde and Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

_It's cute_, Relena thought as she stood outside her new place of work. Being a student at Sanc White's University had taken an impact on Relena's bank account. Her parents had very kindly paid for her tuition fees but she needed to start making some money for herself and to buy books and what not. And apparently this is where it was going to all happen, at The Velvet Lady. It was a pub and a restaurant on the inside while on the outside the tree's where decorated with fairy lights, and colourful flowers well looked after with a small decking area with a parasol. Relena straightened her uniform once more, a black vest top and long black skirt before stepping inside. The pub was decently busy when she stepped inside and a couple of faces turned to look she smiled politely and headed to the bar. A woman with curly red hair came to serve her, she too had on a black vest top but instead she wore black hot pants. She smiled sweetly at Relena while polishing a glass.

"Can I help you miss?" she said looking over Relena's outfit. Relena put on her best smile and replied,

"Yes please! I'm Relena Peacecraft; I'm to be the new waitress here." The red headed barmaid put her glass down and extended her hand out to Relena.

"Please to meet you, I'm Cathy." Cathy smiled and her emerald eyes sparkled under the spot lights of the bar. Relena shook the girls hand and replied, "Nice to meet you Cathy."

"Trowa!" Cathy yelled down the other end of the bar, Relena curiously glanced around the bar to find it was filled with a lot of antiques, bottles, old books and big comfy chairs with high backs. When Relena looked back towards Cathy a tall handsome man stood next to her. His hair was long and hung in front of his right eye but it was short back and sides.

"Name's Trowa." He gave a small smile but did not offer any hand shake.

"Relena." Relena said and smiled back.

"I'm the head Barman here, but I don't own the place. I'll go fetch the managers, take a seat." And off he went Relena turned back to Cathy who was finishing serving a customer.

"You want a drink hunny?" Cathy offered.

"Oh no thank you." Relena said, she found a barstool and sat patiently waiting for someone to call her through. She could already hear the busy noise of footsteps and plates, people chattering and eating. Five minutes had passed when a blue haired waitress jumped around a corner that Relena hadn't noticed.

"Hey there! Relena right?" The blue girl took hold of Relena's hands and began to pull her towards a set of stairs that where located around the back of the bar.

"Yes it is!" Relena replied confused. As she was pulled up a set of stairs she realised she must be heading towards the restaurant because the smell of food got stronger and chatter go louder. Relena looked at her kidnapper a little closer, she had a petite frame with short blue hair a V neck short sleeve top with black hot pants like Cathy's and an apron attachted to her small waist. Once at the top of the stairs Relena found a small little restaurant that was already half full, it was very much the same decor as the bar but with tables and a counter to her left for the till and checks.

"My name's Hilde!" The waitress exclaimed and gathered Relena up in a big bear hug.

"Oh! Thank you, i'm Relena." She replied still a little shocked at how friendly and outgoing she was. Hilde smiled at her then looked over her uniform.

"Well..the top's okay, but I think Duo might have an issue with the skirt." Hilde stated eyeing the skirt a bit more than nessicary.

"What's wrong with my skirt?" Relena asked nervously, it was a pleated knee length skirt, decent enough for a working environment.

"Too long." Hilde stated simply and walked behind the till, "Duo should be here soon. Lazy oaf just takes him time!" Hilde winked at Relena.

"Duo? Is he my new manager?" Relena wondered.

Hilde nodded while checking over some papers, "Well.. half of your manager. Duo and Heero own the place, so they're business partners as well as best friends! But it's very rare you see Heero, not a people person if you ask me." Hilde waved over at a customer and then scampered off to attend to customers. Relena was so lost in thought about working there that she didn't realise when someone stood behind her. Relena caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye and jumped in suprise.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, "you startled me." Relena smiled at looked at the man infront of her. He was taller than her with short brown hair and his bangs hung over his eyes, he wore a white shirt and grey trousers with his hands in his pockets. He was very handsome but his eyes where piercing, deep blue with a look that could kill. He examined her from head to toe and Relena felt a blush rise to her cheeks,

"Name." He said quiet bluntly looking at her in the eyes.

"R-Relena Peacecraft." She stuttered, the man in front of her made her nervous. He had an air of authority about him and a look of death. But apart from those he was beautiful by Relena's standards. Relena soon remembered herself and straightened her back and held her head up. "I'm to be the new waitress here. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr...?" Relena extended her hand for it to be shook, but instead he just looked at her face.

"Yuy. Heero Yuy." Relena smiled at him and let her hand fall to her side again. "Did Maxwell interview you?" He muttered. Relena looked at him confused,

"Maxwell?" she repeated politely. Heero grunted and turned away from her walking away.

"Follow." He said rather rudely before he walked through a door that said dungeon. Relena smiled to herself and followed through.

She was greeted by a man sleeping across a seate, his shirt hanging out his pants and drool falling down his cheek. Relena gazed on in amazement as Heero sat at a desk and pulled out a clock. Relena thought it would be an alarm clock to wake the slumbering man. However Heero picked up the clock and threw at him.

"WHAT!" With a loud thud he fell of the seate and banged his head. "Awhhhh man! Heero!" He whined, "that hurt! You couldn't wake me gently?" The man on the floor rubbed his head and only moments later realised there was someone else in the room. He bounced up onto his feet and put his hands on his hips smiling widely towards Relena.

"Hello! And who might this be?" Duo winked at Relena and gave a cheeky grin. "Heero you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, all these years-" BANG! And that was the stapler being thrown of him. Relena winced as he clutched the back of his head.

"Bakka. This is the new waitress, she's here for her interview. So interview her." Heero said whilst looking rather bored with the whole situation.

Duo tilted his head to the left, then to the right and then smiled. "So just a few questions. First whats your name and age?" He asked plonking down onto the seate.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft and i'm 20." She smiled, this was so odd and bizarre. She'd never had an interview like this before. Duo nodded as though he was actually listening.

"Any previous experience?" he asked looking over to Heero who was now staring at her intently.

"Yes," she nodded, "I worked in a little cafe over the summer last year. It was called-"

"That's great!" Duo shouted and jumped up. "Your hired." And with that she had the job. Duo winked at her and walked past her while shouting, "welcome to the team!"

Relena stood dumbfounded. Blinking several times quiet shocked. She then remembered Heero was in the room and looked up at him. He was still watching her with those eyes.

"Your skirt's too long." He stated, not taking his eyes from hers. "Most of the girls wear hot pants, a short skirt is allowed. Or shorts. Duo's rules." Relena nodded and licked her lips.

"Okay then, anything else I should know?" Heero stood and walked around the desk walking towards her and stopping just close enough to smell. He smelt of the outside, and his aftershave filled Relena's senses. It was drawing her in like drowning.

"If you get any trouble, you come to me." He said in a husky tone and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Relena worked three shifts a week. A Tuesday night when it was very quiet, a Friday night and a Sunday. None of these where particularly busy but still a decent rhythm of work. She quickly became close with Hilde and enjoyed working with her. Cathy was her next favourite and she soon learned that Cathy and Trowa where an item. After a week she was introduced to Quatre who was head of the restaurant and Wofei who was head chef. Quatre was very kind and understanding, Hilde had suspicions of him being gay. Wofie just bowed when they met and hadn't said a single word to her since but "Table 8, or starters are ready." Relena didn't mind too much. She soon became accustomed to the regulars like Dorothy who came in every Friday night, very glamorous, and very wealthy. Sally who was a regular at the bar came in on a Wednesday night to visit Wofei, rumours spread around about them becoming a couple. But of course Wofei talked to no one. Over the past few weeks Relena had only seen Heero once, and she was reluctant to admit it but she was disappointed. Hilde had told her to forget about him, but something about those deep blue eyes memorised her.

Finally late on Tuesday night when Hilde had gone home early Relena was on her way out of the Restaurant when she quiet literally bumped into Heero just before the stairs.

"Good Afternoon Mr Yuy." She said smiling up at him. He remained frowning but studied her silently. He nodded eventually and looked away. She took this to be her que to leave; she nodded slightly and turned to leave when he spoke.

"Miss Peacecraft," he said. Relena turned to look at him he had taken a step towards her and was watching her as though she was about to run away.

"Please, you can call me Relena." She waited for more conversation but after a few moments she thought he was just going to stand in silence.

"Follow me to my office." Relena followed as he walked towards the 'dungeon'. Once inside Relena noticed there was no sleeping Duo this time. And that the room was quiet plain. "Shut the door." He gestured with his hand; she did as instructed while he sat down at his desk. Relena stood before him as he placed his hands in his lap and watched her. "How are you finding work?" he asked rather bored. Relena smiled.

"It's very good thank you, I enjoy working with all the girls and the men are all gentlemen." Relena was curious as to why she was in here. Heero clearly didn't want to ask about her well being at work, nor did he look like he cared.

"Good." He simply said. "Any trouble?" Heero asked. Relena simply shook her head.

"No sir."

"Heero." He corrected. Relena blinked.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Call me Heero, not sir." Relena nodded and gave a little smile to herself. He stood then and walked around to lean against the front of his desk, his arms folded across his muscular chest. "With Duo's bizarre uniform choice we often have new comers that think they can..." he paused, something flashing through his eyes. "over step boundaries we'll say." He looked at her and she understood immediately. She nodded and looked away when a blush came to her face. Heero slowly pushed himself off the desk and came to stand in front of Relena looking down at her. Relena turned to look up at him, his eyes now soft and caring. Not the menacing look she was greeted with. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him, his thumb caressing her jaw line. Relena's heart was going a million miles an hour, pounding away in her chest. She gasped in shock as his head seemed to slowly lower towards hers. He hovered just above her lips, hesitating.

"Relena..." he said just above a whisper. Relena closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her. But that is when he pulled away and let go of her chin. Her eyes shot open to find him retreating back to his desk.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Don't tell anyone about that." Relena just stood silently shocked at what had just happened, she opened her mouth to speak but found no words so she turned to leave. But when she reached the door he said her name.

"Relena." She turned her head slightly to the side so she could see him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. "come here again, after your shift on a Tuesday. Again, don't tell anyone." Relena nodded and walked outside.

The next day Relena's mind was racing. She couldn't get Heero out of her mind, they're almost kiss. What was it? What was he thinking? What was she thinking? That day she got a phone call asking from Duo asking if she would cover Hilde's shift tonight, she agreed. When she turned up at work it was busy, Dorothy was already seated and served her food. But when her eyes met Relena they seemed to burn her from the inside out. She craned a finger at Relena and Relena could do nothing but walk over and obey.

"Yes m'am?" Relena asked politely. Dorothy sat back and peered up and down at Relena.

"So you're the new girl?" she asked with a wicked grin. Relena nodded, nervous at the attention she was receiving from the table. Seated beside Dorothy was a gentleman with a stocky build and mashed face, a fighter she thought. And another sitting opposite her. _Could be body guards... _Relena thought to herself. Dorothy huffed, "You're nothing special. Leave, before my fork finds you." Relena backed away and went back to work. She ignored Dorothy all night long, but that didn't stop her eavesdropping on conversation. About how she was going to marry Heero one day, and this day would be a place of fine dining, not tacky waitresses in short skirts. Relena felt like banging her tray repeatedly on Dorothy's head, but resisted because of losing her job.

At the end of her shift Relena was about to leave when one of the stocky gentleman wondered back up the stairs.

"Can I help you sir?" Relena tried to ask politely but she had a bad feeling, the leer in the man's eye was worrying.

"Yes darlin'. Ya can." He smiled and grabbed Relena roughly, banging her against the nearest wall. She was trapped between the big giant and the wall, she was about to start screaming when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't ya worry your pretty lil' head dear. This'll be over in a sec. Miss Dorothy don't like you some some reason..." He laughed as he tried to lift up Relena's skirt. She pushed and kicked and fought as hard as she could but she was no match for him. He managed to pull off her underwear and was about to lift up her skirt when he was yanked away seconds later. Relena fell to the floor and gasped for air. When she looked up she realised Heero had the man by the throat and was slowly killing him. Relena ran to him and flung herself at Heero.

"Heero no!" she yelled, "You'll get in trouble! He's not worth it." Heero put his other arm gently around Relena's waist and looked down into her eyes, those kind eyes again.

"He should die for touching you Relena." He said and she could see the violence in his eyes returning. She shook her head and put her hands on the sides of his face.

"You could get locked up, I don't want that. Just leave him." She said quietly. Heero paused for a moment later and then turned back to the man. He dropped him to the ground and sneered at him.

"Come in my establishment again, and I will not show any more mercy." He growled and the man dashed away clutching at his neck. Heero put his other arm around Relena's waist and pulled her to him. He buried his head in her long hair and took in her perfume.

"Your okay?" he muttered into her hair. Relena nodded and slowly placed her arms around Heero's neck. "He should die." Heero whispered. Relena smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Heero pulled away back and looked down at the girl in his arms. How she'd captivated him those few weeks ago. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her. His mouth twitched in a small grin. He slowly lowered his head down to Relena and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Relena gasped and clutched at Heero's shoulders. Shocked. He hesitated slightly before kissing her again, more passionately this time. Deeper. Relena was so shocked she pulled away putting a hand to her mouth and looked stunned. "I-I.." she stuttered. Heero stood and watched her, his expression cool.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I shouldn't off done that. You where just attacked." He turned to walk into his office, but Relena ran in front of him and blocked the door. Putting her hands on his chest to stop him.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I mean... no." She said more calmly. "I was just shocked." Her breathing was heavy now. Panting. "Sorry." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. He just stood and watched her. Relena gently pulled Heero to her and kissed him again. Heero pressed himself against Relena trapping her between his weight and the door. His hands found her soft skin under her small vest top and travelled up her back, back down to her hips where he dug his fingers into her skin in want and need. Relena moaned into his mouth running her hands through his tangled hair. Relena gently bit Heero's bottom lip and heard him gasp sharply. That was when Heero found the door knob and opened the door to his office. Relena yelped as she fell backwards but Heero had hold of her before she had time to fall, he picked her up by the waist and placed her on the edge of his desk. He looked down into her eyes and ran his hands slowly up her thighs, round to her hips and pulled her to him. Relena bit her bottom lip and looked up at Heero as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he was being soft and caring. Like she would break any moment. Relena began to slowly undo Heero's buttons one by one until his chest was bare and she could slowly caress his muscles down to the line of his trousers. Heero gasped when her fingers brushed close to his waist. He could feel himself becoming harder under her teasing.

"Relena" he whispered into her ear, biting gently around her lobe his hands coming up to massage her breasts. Relena smirked as Heero took off her work vest and tossed it across the room, watching her as his hand slowly trailed around to her back where he expectedly undid her bra with one hand. Heero smirked and nibbled at Relena's neck moving down to her collar bone. Relena sighed in pleasure and found she was being gently pushed further down onto the desk. Pushing away the papers and stationary Heero made room for Relena's half naked body on his desk. He found Relena's right nipple and began to lick and suck, taking joy in her short in takes of breath and the fists of his hair she was tugging at.

"Heero." Relena gasped... he smiled against her breast when...

"Heero?" it was Duo. Outside the office door.

"Shit." Heero muttered and gathered Relena up in his arms and pulled her into a secret cupboard and shut the door. It was pitch black but Heero could hear Relena's panting in his ear, and it wasn't helping matters. He pulled her to his chest and shushed. Heero silently listened as Duo walked around the office, near the desk if his hearing was as good as he thought. It struck him then, his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked down at Relena, her cheeks flushed, eyes full of passion and lust, bra and top missing. In his office. It wasn't that he was trying to hide Relena, it's just he didn't want Duo to know. Because he would torment him to death about it. Especially when Heero gave him all that grief about Hilde, even though the two of them where now in love. Heero was pulled out of his thoughts by Relena pushing her soft breasts against his partially bare chest, nibbling away at his neck and playing with the belt on his trousers. He almost let out a groan when she looked up at him, winked and put a single finger to her lips and shushed him. _God damn..._he thought to himself. Using all his restraint he focused on the intruder outside the door.

"Now now now... what's this..?" Duo asked out loud. Heero could almost see the grin appear on his face. How he would love to knock that grin off his friends face one day.. Heero bit down hard on his tounge as he felt Relena's hand slip inside his waist line and grab him. He turned to her, fire burning in his eyes. He was driven mad by how much he wanted to bang her against the nearest wall and make her scream his name. Relena had somehow silently undone his trousers that where now falling down to his knees.

"Duo lets go!" Hilde shouted into the office, "he's not here..." she said becoming louder as she entered the office.

"Coming babe," Duo paused, "i wonder if he was here though..." he thought out loud.

"What?" Hilde asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing babe. Let's go." And with that the office door shut again. Heero sighed in relief and looked down to the little minx he had in his arms. Looking up at him all flushed and embarrassed. He smirked and kissed her gently.

"Heero.." she breathed.

"Hn." Was his limited response.

"I have to go home now..." she whispered. He took off his shirt and put it around her shoulders. Opening the secret door to the now dark office being illuminated by the moon light. "Sorry." She said. He turned to look at her then, his shirt covering everything, but still managing to be slightly see through, her hair messy and cheeks flushed. Blue eyes peering into his. It was at that moment Heero realised that he might love Relena Peacecraft. He nodded.

"Sure. Are you at work tomorrow?" he asked casually, still holding her close to him. She shook her head. "What are you doing?" he asked and Relena looked around while she thought.

"Apart from a night class nothing." She raised a single eyebrow at him then. "Why?" Heero pulled away from her then and gathered her clothes to give back to her.

"I'll take you home tonight, in my car." He stated and gave her back her clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and found his jacket to put on so he wasn't walking out half naked.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He took a moment to look at her then. He strided over to her again and took her up in his arms in a fierce hug.

"I like you Relena... a lot. This isn't a one time thing." She nodded against his should. He kissed the top of her head and took hold of her hand. "Let's go."

They left out the back of the kitchen so no one would see them and hopped into Heero's black 4X4.


End file.
